The Mystery of the Man
by HannahHarkness
Summary: "So he was a really hot alien who wore a World War One military coat, suspenders and carried around used coffee grounds?" Angela blurted out. *T to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery of the Man**

Brennan pressed enter and saved the new paragraph of her book, she had been enjoying describing the way flesh falls off a suspended body. As she finished the phone rang.

"Brennan, we got a new case!" Booth said a little too excitedly, they hadn't had a case for a week or so now, so it was understandable. "Some guy set on fire in a field, I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"See you then, Booth."

* * *

><p>"The farmer found the body at seven this morning, saw smoke and came to investigate," Booth rattled off, like he did at every crime scene.<p>

As Brennan pulled on her gloves her eyes examined the body. "Male, mid to late thirties. Preliminary cause of death, fire. No signs of a struggle."

"So the guy set himself on fire in the middle of a field. This has got to be the weirdest suicide case I've ever had." Booth stated a little too cheerily. Turning to a random forensics person, he said, "scour the area for what could have started the fire. Bones, how much of this do you want taken back to the lab?"

Brennan considered this for a moment, "all burnt vegetation and material as well as soil samples for a 10 metre radius around the body."

"You heard the lady," Booth said, clapping his hands towards the puppy-like forensics team.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab Mr Nigel-Murray was staring at the body, his hand rested on his chin. "I could have sworn that skin on his elbow was more charred before," he stated to Hodgins as he approached.<p>

"You're imagining this, remember last week when you thought me and Angela broke up?" Hodgins replied cynically.

"Well, maybe you're right. In any case Dr. Saroin needs to hurry up and take samples, Dr. Brennan was not in a good mood last time I saw her and a fleshy body would not help."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Nigel-Murray, why is the body still fleshy?" Brennan asked as she entered the lab. She could have sworn that the tissue surrounding the eye socket was completely burnt off.<p>

"Well, Dr. Saroin took tissue samples to check the DNA, and she said there was an anomaly and I wasn't to even think about cleaning the bones…" Mr. Nigel-Murray blurted out.

"What sort of anomaly?"

"She didn't say…"

"Right, I am going to talk to her, she needs to do her job so I can do mine," Brennan said. She spun on her heels to storm off when Cam appeared behind her.

"Dr. Brennan, when I say there's an anomaly, and not to touch the body, you do as I say."

"Get out of jail free? I just wish to know the anomaly, then I'll get on with examining the x-rays."

"Well, it has to be a computer error…" Cam's voice softened and she moved closer to Brennan, "the DNA's not reading as human… It appears to be… Alien."

Brennan jumped slightly at this, she had heard Hodgins' rants about aliens, and even believed there was something out there… But in her _lab_! It was overwhelming! "I-I'll see to those x-rays," she spluttered.

* * *

><p>Angela's hips swayed enchantingly as she entered Hodgins' lab. "Did you hear?" she asked.<p>

"Hear what?" Hodgins obviously knew already, but he would do anything to hear Angela's sexy voice.

"The body found this morning- it could be alien!" her serious face then morphed into a cheeky smile, known all too well by Hodgins from their fantasies… "and a _really_ hot alien at that!"

Hodgins took a second to stop staring wide-eyed at Angela so he could look at the facial reconstruction she'd just put up on the screen: a thirty-something white male with tousled brown hair and a gorgeous jaw line. Hodgins had to mentally shake his head when this thought popped up- did he really just describe a guy's jaw line as gorgeous? And a dead guy's at that!

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" Angela asked in an _incredibly_ alluring tone.

"Uh-huh, sure," Hodgins stammered, rubbing the back of his neck while a faint blush appeared on the tips of his ears. Angela laughed to herself upon seeing this. "What's so funny?" Hodgins asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing," Angela replied, still smiling. "What can you tell me about the guy's clothes?"

"Ah, that is the interesting part!" proclaimed Hodgins, once again in his comfort zone. "There are fibres and a button from a circa World War One military coat! Do you have any idea how rare they are? There are also clips and melted elastic that appear to have been from suspenders. The last weird part: coffee grounds in a plastic bag."

"So the guy liked a decent cup of coffee, what's weird about that?"

" The fact that they had been used," Hodgins replied exasperatedly.

"So he was a really hot alien who wore a World War One military coat, suspenders and carried around used coffee grounds?" Angela blurted out, still somehow managing to sound sexy.

"Pretty much!"

"I'll let Booth know," Angela said, scrunching her eyebrows sceptically.

"I'll come with you, I want to give him some info on the ignition source," Hodgins added, tagging on behind her like an excited little puppy.

* * *

><p>"Cam, can we please go home? Just for the night? Dr. Brennan found no signs of trauma or struggle on the bones, you found no drugs in toxicology, I found ignition and the fire was limited to a one metre radius. This had to be a suicide! No crime to solve here!" Hodgins was nearly on his knees.<p>

"Dr. Hodgins, this man could be someone's husband, boyfriend, son, brother, father, it is our job to identify him," Cam stated in her most professional voice. She, too, wanted to go home, this was 99% likely to be a suicide.

"Cam, there were no matches on missing persons," Angela added in, in an attempt to help her husband.

"Oh, fine, but tell Dr. Brennan first," Cam said exasperatedly.

"Will do." Hodgins mock-saluted as he said this.

* * *

><p>A manly scream rang out through the medico-legal department of the Jeffersonian. Hiding behind one of the great pillars, Micah Leggat the night watchman urgently dialled 911.<p>

**Author's Blah:**  
>So what do you all think? I came up with this fantastic idea (although havn't really even gotten there yet…) and I had to write it down! This was originally just going to ba a one-shot, but upon realising it was so long I decided to make it a multi-chapter. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter later today, provided I can be bothered to type it up (yes, I have six hand-written pages).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Brennan, get to the lab immediately!" Booth nearly shouted down the phone.

"Huh, what's wrong?" she asked in a daze.

Booth bit his lip, "I can't explain, you just have to get here."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

Booth stood, staring at the devilishly handsome man on the other side of the one-way mirror. The man just sat there in the FBI tracksuit that was 2 sizes too big, muttering to himself about destroying a World War One coat. Booth didn't know how long he'd been standing there when Brennan entered, interrupting him mid-thought.

"Hey, Booth, what did need to be here so urgently for?" Brennan asked, still slightly asleep. She took a sip of what was presumably coffee, then almost spat it out again upon looking at the man in the interrogation room.

"Before you ask, no we don't have another case with identical twins," answering Brennan's unspoken assumption.

Brennan's eyes grew wide with shock. "That is impossible, that man looks exactly like Angela's facial reconstruction… That is a scientific impossibility! And what happened to the body… He can't be, no that's impossible!" Brennan's words began to mush together.

Booth simply stared at her. He had learnt the hard way not to interrupt one of her rants. When she'd calmed down a little, he spoke; "I'm going to talk to him. You can come, if you want."

"Okay, but how is this possible?" Brennan's voice had acquired a Daisy-like whine to it.

The man sat on the uncomfortable interrogation room chair, staring into space and still cursing himself in a quiet mutter. He didn't even flinch when the door squeaked open.

Brennan was still staring in amazement when Booth spoke. "I am Agent Seeley Booth and this is Doctor Temperance Brennan, what is your name?" Booth spoke as if the man were a three year old child.

Suddenly the man looked up. His eyes stared deep into Booth's and he put on a wide grin. "Jack Harkness, but if we're going with titles it's _Captain_ Jack Harkness, dear _Agent_ Booth."

Booth shifted uncomfortably as his name rolled off the Captain's tongue. He suddenly felt overcome with desire. He glanced at Brennan for reassurance and saw that her pupils had dialated. Booth put on a straight face, "well Captain, would you mind telling us how you somehow turned from a half-burnt corpse to a functioning human in about 24 hours?"

Jack looked slightly surprised at this, as well as a little… Disappointed? "Dang, I was hoping for a little good cop, bad cop action!" He winked whilst saying this and Booth shifted awkwardly once again. "Well, I take it you already know I'm alien, your DNA testing is pretty good now… Basically I can't die." Jack said bluntly. "It doesn't matter how hard I, or anyone else," Jack thought of Gray burying him for 2000 years and it brought shivers to his spine, "try, every time I come back."

Brennan's eyes were wide, she wanted to say this was impossible, but she was in too much shock.

"So you're telling me, if I were to pull out my gun and shoot you in the heart right now, tomorrow you'd be alive again?" Booth asked, trying to cover up the shock in his voice.

"Single gunshot to the heart? More like a few minutes."

At that moment, Brennan jumped up, and pressed herself against the wall like she was trying to melt into it. "That is impossible, you are impossible! I'm in a dream, I've got to be!" Her usual cool façade had been shot out the window by this impossible, mysterious man.

Jack got up too, strode over to Brennan, put a hand on each of her cheeks and kissed her square on the mouth. The corners of his mouth curled up and he whispered against her lips, "ever experienced something like _that_ in a dream?"

She had to admit, it was amazing. Then realisation kicked in: this was impossible. She looked him in the eye and replied with, "have you ever experienced something like _this_ in a dream?" and proceeded to slap him with all the energy she could muster. She turned around, and stormed out of the interrogation room.

Booth watched this whole confrontation like a deer in headlights. He was about to get up to chase after her when Jack put his hand on Booth's shoulder and said "is that really a good idea?"

Booth shivered slightly and pushed his chair back as hard as he could, hoping to hit the unsuspecting "Captain" Jack in the leg. He followed Brennan's lead and stormed out.

**Author's Blah:**

And the plot thickens! Come on, you knew who the dead guy was going to be, if not you need to watch Torchwood more :) Because I hate Booth at the moment I wanted to make him feel as awkward as possible, because I'm just that evil ;)

Please remember how friendly that blue button and the bottom is, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan skulked into her office and flopped onto her couch, completely upset and entirely befuddled...this was too much for her; it defied logic, relied on – no - embodied logic. Brennan wept into her hands for what seemed like an eternity before she felt a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, you've got to realise, you can't control everything. Some things aren't logical, and nothing is anywhere near as logical as you." Angela's voice was warm and reassuring. She sat down gently next to Brennan and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"It's too much, Ange, I just can't take it. Death is meant to be final, well, not in spirit maybe, but in the physical sense, yes."

Angela didn't know what to say to this, but decided it was best to let Brennan come to her own conclusions.

"He kissed me, Ange-it was amazing. More than anything I have experienced before! How, Angela, how?"

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. I'll go talk to him, and try to get you some answers. But, only if you promise me you'll go home, have a glass of wine and get some sleep."

Brennan nodded into Angela's shoulder, knowing what Angela said was what she needed.

The interrogation room door clicked open and Jack looked up to see who it was. He put on a flirtatious smile when he saw the sexy woman who had entered.

"You cannot possibly be in FBI…" the words flowed like honey into Angela's ears.

"Cut the crap," she snapped. The words stung Jack more than Brennan's slap had earlier. "Why the hell did you kiss my best friend, you alien bastard!"

"Such harsh words from such a sweet woman," Jack said, only half joking.

Angela's glare stopped him. "Look, she was stressed out, I thought it would help… It always helped Ianto…"

Angela watched as he stared into the distance and his eyes welled up.

"Tell me." she said softly.

It was the first genuine kindness Jack had heard in months.

The emotion gushed out of him in waves. This woman had some sort of...ability to make him open up completely, something he had never done before, not even when he had Ianto.

The mismatched couple spent the next three hours in the cold, unfriendly interrogation room. The emotion and truth pouring from Jack's mouth filled the room with love, hate, desire and fury. Angela listened to every perfect syllable, her eyes never leaving Jack's face.

Most people would have freaked out just hearing the things that he had experienced, but Angela just sat, and listened quietly.

As the last word of Jack's harrowing tale slid off his tongue, Angela stood up and circled the table. She embraced Jack like an old friend, a sister even.

He kissed her. She would have pulled away, had she not known exactly what he meant by it.

"Thank you," he said as they pulled apart.

"For what?" Angela looked confused.

"You are the first person who has listened to me. Ever."

**Author's Blah:**

Soooooo? What do you think? I think some parts of this are a little ooc, I was writing it really late at night. Sorry it's short as well, but I think the length worked really well, and if I'd added anything else it would have destroyed the theme. I like Angela, so I wanted to write more about her. Please tell me if you want to see more of hoer, I have an idea that's a little weird, but if you really want to see more of Angela I'll include it :)

Also, thank you Voldieissocool for being my beta!


End file.
